


Three's Not a Crowd

by Cynara



Series: Betty Fights for a Future [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Binary Gender, Poly Relationship, Raising children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been several years since Betty found Max and revealed two secrets.  Well, six and then one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Not a Crowd

Max looked over the children. Patriarch he had thought. Twenty-four he had thought, twenty-four young super-soldiers he had thought he'd be raising. There were fifty-six, the last batch wasn't quite ready to decant.

He had thought it would be difficult telling eight apart. He'd made thread bracelets for them before the decanting. It had been beautiful, terrifying, and he was handed a clean toddler, washed in warm water unlike Betty.

After the second decant they relocated the children and him out to Nebraska. The tanks and monitors stayed in Galesburg, and Betty rotated through between there, here and their missions of vengeance. Usually three or four of them were with him, and at least two with the tanks, more at decant.

He didn't need the bracelets, though sometimes he did need a moment to recall the correct name. He still wove them, and he saved them as they fell off. He looked at his own wrist bangled with knots the children had tied. He was a very fortunate man.

They were running about playing a complicated tag, the older ones obligated to pick up passengers from time to time. The eldest were big for ten, even though it hadn't been four years yet. Puberty wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Bella sat down beside him. Now it didn't come hard to tell Betty apart. Elsa ran onto the field and the kids scattered as they'd been trained, then ran inside.

"Bess is here."

Max's mouth went dry. He'd done this before, made love with three at the same time. It, it was complicated and intense. Bella kissed him and Max held on tight. He let her pull him up and start them moving for the bedroom. Beth fell in with them.

Bess was sitting on the bed, her blonde hair pinned in elaborate swags. She stood while Max looked at her, and came towards him. Beth and Bella slid behind him. Bess molded against him, kissing him slow and thorough. His shirt was unbuttoned and hands roamed his chest.

Bess shifted to his left and Bella came back around on his right. Beth kissed his nape, her hands sliding down to his waist. He moaned into Bella's mouth while he tried to find bare skin. He was being stripped, and Beth shed clothes behind him. He turned his head and she explored his mouth, while Bess and Bella licked him, pinched and nipped.

His pants dropped and his legs were guided and Max gave himself up. He reached out towards Bess and Bella's necks and back to Beth's thigh. Bess moved around him and Beth shifted right. The thought of them tag-teaming his ass excited and frightened him. Beth continued around his side.

Beth and Bella kissed all up and down him, took him into their mouth, rolled his balls between tongue and palate. Bess kissed him over his shoulder and worked a slick finger along his crease, against the furl, into his body. She teased him, not quite reaching his prostate. She added a second, twisting and stretching him. Max was keening in frustrated pleasure, all three of them holding him right on the edge between good and great.

Bess entered him, sheathed herself, holding him up with her root deep. He needed her thrusting and he struggled. Heat and pressure, and he took too long to cognate cock ring. Bella ate his mouth while Beth took him into her mouth. Bess shifted her grip and pulled back snapping her hips. He held onto Bella, nuzzling sloppily.

He needed more. Like that even made sense, but he wanted, needed, not just the pounding, he needed his mouth filled. "Cock." He tipped his head down as much as he could. He lost Beth's mouth, and then he was on the bed kneeling, tipped forward and more completely possessed, Bess now striking his prostate reliably. He latched onto one of the offered cocks, drawing down on it. Max thrummed, the feel of one cock inside his cheek and another rubbing on his beard on the outside... He started to reach down and both his hands were captured.

Bella pulled out and brought Max's left hand to her spit-slick cock. Beth rubbed the head of hers over his lips before pressing in, arching back, cupping her left hand over Max's right.

Max hummed as he was fed one cock and another pleaded and weeped into his beard, Bess still stroking evenly in and out of his ass. They swapped his mouth back and forth. It was hot.

Bliss. He was balls deep, strong quads supporting him, taken and given. He was awash, swept, lashed, yawing into orgasm.

He drifted back up beached on Bess, still in his ass though softening. Bella was on his left and Beth returned with a washcloth lying down to his right and cleaning him. Bess eased out from under him and padded into the bathroom. Max tipped into sleep.

Max made it to supper. There were five round tables that could each seat sixteen set in a large room. He had the kids on a rota for which table to sit at. He kissed Elsa in passing, each of them sitting at a different table. After the meal the youngest washed up, were read to and put to bed, while the oldest settled in for lessons. The middle forty read and did chores, then the next youngest were prepared for sleep. By nine p.m. all the children were in bed.

Max looked at Bess, Beth and Bella. Elsa had slapped him on the ass and given him a grin before heading off. He leaned towards Bess and kissed her, then Bella and Beth. They stripped him and themselves. He wrapped his left arm around Bella's back, gripped Beth's thigh in his right hand.

Bella slid down and Beth claimed his mouth. Bess came around his left and Beth backed right. He sank into sensation as mouths drifted across him, fingers mapped him, as he touched and kissed back. They held him up as they unraveled him, fondled and sucked his balls, licked and swallowed his cock, kissed him and pinched and laved his nipples. They favored the backs of his knees, the inside of his elbows, his wrists, the webs between thumbs and index fingers. He broke.

Max was poured into bed and they massaged him soles to scalp. The thought that they hadn't touched his hole, hadn't fed anything past his teeth but their tongues drifted through his mind. He reached out carefully, found someone's balls and cock. He liked doing this for Betty. His left hand was brought to another thigh and he found her groin too.

Max wasn't even thinking about his feet when they were drawn up into a lap. The first stroke-- he focused on his handfuls, on the delicate skin of shafts and scrotums. He'd lost track, but having his feet clasped together was so unexpected he sighed. She made love to his feet. He was losing concentration.The other two wrapped their hands around his, freeing him to drift. He felt the three releases, sinking as they licked him clean and lay down with him.  
Damn needing a morning piss. He was lying on Bess and Beth, Bella draped over him. He was able to crawl out and go into the bathroom. After pissing, he washed his hands and face, then brushed his teeth and decided to take a shower. He was unsurprised that he was joined in the shower; the bathroom was given. 

Nine wouldn't be cramped, the shower was that big, Betty having retrofitted the missile silo to be 'homey'. That mostly meant furnishings, materials and fittings. Not that they'd actually tested that.

Max was reconsidering that. He'd once let them all kiss him together. Bella started to leave the shower so he kissed a shoulder blade. "That was, last night." He thought she was the one that had taken his feet. She kissed his mouth and stepped out.

He'd just about freaked, even dressed, being with all of Betty. It wasn't rational. It had taken time settling back into sleeping and making love to them in pairs. Bess stepped into the shower and then Beth. Max had to face his day so kissed them each and got out.

Bella tossed him a fresh towel and continued applying lotion. He wanted to cover her, bury himself in her ass.

She looked at him and blew him a kiss.

Breakfast. There were the children to start in their day. Max got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. Elsa was already there handing out bowls of crockpot stew. Max grabbed out the bags of frozen potatoes and sweet potatoes to start the hash browns, then started pouring pancakes onto the griddle. Soon there were five in the kitchen in a hard-earned dance.

Max turned over breakfast and started lunch prep. He tried not to think about armies traveling on their stomachs. They were children, his children and that they were soldiers bred tore him up. He knew their games weren't just that, that eventually they'd be introduced to weapons beyond bows and .22 rifles. There would be paintball and then live fire exercises.

"Go eat."

He was a little agitated to catch his breakfast in the kitchen so he filled a plate and picked a table. As things wound down several of the children bused and took the dirty dishes to the dishwasher. A serious improvement over the first year out here, when he was chief washer.

The dining hall cleared and Elsa kissed him. Max looked at her.

"I'm heading out today. Libby will take lunch."

Oh. He'd thought he'd have a chance to make things up to her.

"Eventually Etta, Liz and I will overlap assignments." She exited.

He looked forward to it. Really. He looked up as Beth, Bess and Bella sat down with their high-piled plates. Funny how they could still surprise him. He let them take him back to the room once he was done eating.

He needed to thrust and he needed filled. It had taken time for him to admit that to himself. "I want to suck you. I want to suck all of you and then sink and be taken."

"Whom?" Beth asked.

"You." Max looked at Bella, "May I sink into you from behind?"

"Ride me hard, cowboy."

Max kissed Bess, then Bella and finally Beth. He started pulling them out of their clothes and let them strip him. He loved their breasts. Max knelt down and took Beth into his mouth, Bess and Bella touching him where she could not. He was deep when she pulled out and Bella rested her tip against his lips. He sucked her in, spreading his legs and stretching out. Bess was hard against his neck and he released Bella to latch onto Bess.

They swapped him and it was hot. Held him by the hair, but never jamming him with their cocks. They pulled him onto the bed, Beth preparing him and sliding into him. This was still scary, hot so hot. Heavy, hard and hanging. He hung onto Bess' thigh in front of him, and Beth's behind. Bella slid into place under him and shoved his cockhead into her. He held her by the waist and fed himself into her.

He snapped into her the best he could and let Bess take over his mouth. Beth bit his shoulders. Orgasm tore through him when he came. Bess sped up and climaxed and Max was swallowing fast as Beth spilt into him. Bella pulled his hand under her.

Max pressed against the base. "Mouth. I want you in my mouth." Bess moved and Bella clambered out from under him. It was awkward, fast and perfect, face in her crotch, fingers wrenched into her ass. She pulled him free by the hair after she was finished.

"Keep those there." Max obeyed, wriggling his fingers inside her as he drowsed.

Libby had lunch well under control when they finally made it to the dining hall, so they dispersed and ate. They threw themselves into tasks all the way to supper. Libby looked Max over and sent him to his room before chores. He milled for a bit anticipating Beth, Bess and Bella. He got undressed, pulling on his sleep pants before lying down.

He was drowsy when the bed dipped on either side and at the foot. He was bracketed, the silk sleepshirts sexy and comforting. This had sold him, once he found out that Betty was more than two, more than Betty and Lisa. A cheek was soft and heavy over his groin. That hadn't not been a factor in favor; he adored kissing and being sucked off simultaneously. Three hands roamed over his belly, two ranging his chest. He couldn't believe his luck, that such lovely women wanted him. He arched as the top of his pants was pulled down and he was nuzzled. His neck was being nipped on both sides and he was kissed from left and right. Liquid. She was hot around him, tongue under his shaft.

Two doing that regularly was a gift. One was a gift. His armfuls were hitched over his shoulders so he cupped a breast in each hand gently pinching the hard nipples. He spread his thighs as much as he could, conveying his approval with his feet. He should care whom was who, he knew he should but couldn't manage it. His most devoted cocksucker was drawing his right and left legs over her shoulders. "Bella." Bella should fuck him, should be Bella that fucks him.

Thighs slid in under either side of the small of his back and they kept kissing him, pulling his hands onto their napes. He's breaking apart like a drawer. Hands stroked his arms, stoking his chest. They could all fuck him. Someone should fuck him. His orgasm pealed through him like a ringing anvil.

His legs are moved, their legs move. He anticipates the slick against his hole, cold or body hot. They shift around him, he can smell they are ready. He tries not to think about the lesions that are forming and scabbing over in her mouth, in her throat as she settles against his left side. The one on his right moves down, "Bella?", and the other takes her place. He owes Bess a raincheck.

He fell asleep.

Max woke up buoyed by his hot wet balls. He's not quite dexterous or sinister enough to touch their cheeks. They're taking their time raising his flag and he opens his mouth, welcoming the seeking tongue inside. Nothing, he's still got no clue who is whom. When they part for air, "Sorry for leaving you hanging." He scrapes his fingers against, whomevers, scalps.

One releases his right ball and licks just the head of his cock, closing her lips over it. Her sister relinquishes his left and kisses his shaft. He rakes their hair with his fingers. This takes him apart every time. And then there are three teaming him, switching, taking him deeper in turns and it's fast, and he shoots up and onto his chest. He's too out of it to stop their finger painting or branding the backs of their left hands with his spunk. Each had a heart with a letter inside it, ß, ll and a crossed h. He pulled them each in for a kiss. They were beautiful, erect, glistening, nipples tight. "Come for me."

His chest was still a caustic mess. They didn't flip him over, though Bella did pull his legs over her shoulders. He was surprised that she just thrust between his thighs. She mouthed his knee. Beth drew his arms up and clasped his hands together, pressing between his palms. Bess knelt by his right hip and took herself in hand, fondling her breasts with her left, the brand now shinny pink, right hand sliding fast. Wrung out it was inspiring for all that it didn't get a rise; he flattened his soles against Bella's back, squeezed Beth and looked Bess in the eye. Tsunami. Semen hit his chest and sizzled as it contacted his own spunk. He arched, keening. Fingers breached him, lips roamed his face sealing over his mouth as Max fell silent. Calm spread and he slid back into sleep.

They washed him carefully in the morning and all of them threw themselves into a full day of the joyful chaos the children assured. He clasped Libby's hand when they met folding sheets at the line. Max smiled.

That night, after supper and the last wave of kids tucked in, Bella rode him slow on his back. Close, so close they got him turned so Bess could ride his completion. Beth fucked his feet which made him feel amazing. He let them clean him up and mussily made love to them, going down on Beth.

Lisa appeared after breakfast cleanup. Beth left that afternoon; he rarely knew if they were heading to Galesburg or a mission and never asked. They'd acknowledged that sometimes they were badly injured on their missions.

Tonight he'd sleep with Lisa and Libby. He loved Betty, all of her.

**Author's Note:**

> The category tags don't work so well for Bella, Bess, Beth, Elsa, Etta, Libby, Lisa and Liz.


End file.
